Mark Gerdes (Original)
Übersicht Mark Gerdes ist eine der wichtigsten Figuren in der gesamten Filmreihe und eine der wenigen Personen, die konstant in allen vier Teilen der Tetralogie vorkommt. Er wohnt gemeinsam mit den anderen in der WG und ist zugleich der beste Freund von Sebastian. Ebenso pflegt er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu den beiden Schwestern Tina und Lara. Mark ist ein richtiger Technikfreak, was sich vor allem in Virtuelle Realität als äußerst praktisch herausstellt, da durch sein 'Ortungsgerät' Lara und Kim gefunden werden können, als sie sich alleine auf die Suche nach der Entführten Tina machten.Die Erben der Hanna: Virtuelle Realität, S. 27. Er sieht zwar nicht so aus, doch schreckt er auch nicht dafür zurück Gewalt anzuwenden. So schlug er in Virtuelle Realität eine Wache K.O..Die Erben der Hanna: Virtuelle Realität, S. 33. Auch bringt er sich und die anderen in das Versteck von Chris Ferell indem er die Tür hackt.Die Erben der Hanna: Virtuelle Realität, S. 38. Dies stellt sich allerdings als Falle heraus und so wird auch Mark von Chris gefangen genommen. Später wird er gezwungen den Datentransfer des Programmes zu beschleunigen.Die Erben der Hanna: Virtuelle Realität, S. 38. Durch eine Menge Glück überlebt er den finalen Showdown. Direkt am Anfang von Gefährliches Spiel wir er von Sebastian darum gebeten die Festplatte zu entschlüsseln, was ihm mit Leichtigkeit gelingt.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 2. Durch die gewonnenen Informationen erfährt Sebastian von Franz Oberhauser und dem Pokerspiel, das von Javier Argent ausgerichtet wird.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 4. In der Nacht bevor Sebastian auf den Drogendealer Ivan angesetzt wird, tröstet Mark Lara, die von einem Trauma-Chris aufgesucht wird, als er zufällig an ihrem Zimmer vorbei kommt.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 3. Etwas widerwillig geht er auch mit Sebastian nach Frankreich, wobei er dort eher im Hintergrund bleibt. Während des Pokerturniers schafft er es, an Oberhausers Laptop zu kommen und diesen zu cracken. Er möchte dabei an wichtige Informationen über den Widersacher gelangen, ob er dies allerdings schafft, bleibt offen.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 17. Später wird seine Gutmütigkeit von Celine Paoletti ausgenutzt, die im Auftrag von Oberhauser sein Vertrauen gewinnt.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 18f. Dies führt zwangsläufig zu Tinas und Sebastians Entführung. Geplagt von seinem schlechten Gewissen und der Sorge, um seinen verschwundenen besten Freund, nimmt sich Mark, der nun völlig verwaisten Lara an, und versucht sie durch einen Besuch auf einem Jahrmarkt abzulenken.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 25. Seine Gewissensbisse lösen sich erst wieder, nachdem der tot geglaubte Sebastian ihn von seiner Schuld frei spricht.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 12. Kurz darauf beginnt die Krise innerhalb der WG als Sebastian von ihm fordert, Celine zu ihrem Schutz in der WG wohnen zu lassen.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 16f. Mit ihrer Hilfe schafft er es aber durch den alten Code von Celines Bruder Zugang zu einem Eklipse Archiv zu bekommen, um so herauszufinden, dass der Anführer dieser Organisation der Boss von Ferell und Oberhauser ist, sowie das Programm von Hanna entwickeln lassen hat.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 17. Nach dem großen Streit zwischen Sebastian und seiner Schwester Lara, ist Mark gezwungen mit anzusehen wie sein bester Freund dem Alkohol verfällt.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 20. Um ihm klar zumachen wie falsch sein Verhalten ist, setzt er Sebastian mit dem Einverständnis seiner Mitbewohnerin Kim vor die Tür.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 21. Mark ändert seine harte Vorgehensweise erst, nachdem sich Sebastian an ihn wendet als Tina verschwindet und Oberhauser den Amoklauf verübt.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 26f. Nach einer Entschuldigung vor versammelter Mannschaft verzeiht Mark seinem besten Freund schließlich völlig. Kurz nach der freudigen Wiedervereinigung erhält Mark das Erpresservideo von Impio, der Mara entführt hat.Die Erben der Hanna: Zerfall, S. 30. Zu Beginn von Der letzte Schritt versucht Mark, so viele Informationen über Impio wie nur möglich im Darknet zusammenzutragen.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 1. Da dies jedoch relativ erfolglos bleibt, schlägt er vor Paoletti ausfindig zu machen und zu befragen.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 2. Später ist er der Erste, der eine Vermutung hat, was Impios Plan sein könnte. Diese Vermutung kann er bestätigen als er innerhalb einer Nacht den Mikrochip untersucht, den Sam & Henry der Gruppe gegeben haben.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 12. Er schließt sich der Gruppe um Sebastian in Nordhofen an und begräbt mit Sebastian später die Leichen von Sam & Henry.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 26. Bei der großen Flucht aus Impios Basis findet er gemeinsam mit Paul einen Ausgang über die Kanalisation. Er will Sebastian dazu bringen mit ihnen zu fliehen. Er zeigt jedoch, dass er von einem Zombieroboter gebissen wurde und es daher keine Rettung für ihn gibt.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 32. Mark gibt seinem besten Freund das Versprechen, dass er auf seine Schwestern achten wird. Außerdem soll er ihnen nicht die wahren Hintergründe seines Todes erzählen.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 32. Nach den Ereignissen kommen er und Lara bei seinem Bruder in Hannover unter. Dort wird er von Lara zu rede gestellt, ob Sebastian wirklich schon vor der Explosion Tod war. Er lügt sie an und hält damit das Versprechen seinem besten Freund gegenüber.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 34. Trivia * Mark wurde von den Kritikern als "verdammt creepy" eingestuft. * Sein Ortungsgerät kann auch Wärmebilder aufzeichnen und findet dich egal, wo du bist. * Es wird des öfteren angedeutet, dass Mark Gefühle für Lara empfindet. * Er kann nicht kochen und wird von den anderen WG Bewohnern dafür mehrfach aufgezogen. * Anscheinend hat er einen Bruder, der in Hannover wohnt. Zitate Mark: Ursprünglich wollt ich heut ja schwimmen gehen aber nun fahr ich wohl nach Frankreich.Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 15. Mark: Nö. Siehst du sie hier vielleicht irgendwo? Außer sie sind zu dritt duschenDie Erben der Hanna: Virtuelle Realität, S. 13. - Wow Mark... Lara schreckt auf und schreit. Mark läuft zufällig vorbei Mark: Lara alles in Ordnung?Die Erben der Hanna: Gefährliches Spiel, S. 3. - Mark being Mark. Sebastian: Ich hatte soviel Glück bei der ganzen Scheiße. Ich hab mich oft gefragt warum ich nicht direkt erschossen wurde. Irgendwann ist das Glück mal vorbei. Jetzt geh. Sag meinen Schwestern, dass du nur noch meine Leiche gefunden hast. Sie sollen es nicht wissen. Mark: Aber.. Sebastian: Geh jetzt. Ich verwandle mich nicht in so ein Ding. Mark schaut Sebastian noch an. Sebastian: Geh. Machs mir nicht so schwer. Kümmere dich um meine Schwestern. Mark: Das werde ich.'' Mark geht.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 32. - ''Das letzte Gespräch der Freunde. ---- Kategorie:Originalcharakter Kategorie:Virtuelle Realität Kategorie:Gefährliches Spiel Kategorie:Zerfall Kategorie:Der letzte Schritt Kategorie:Hauptcharakter